GeoFS
Introduction GeoFS is an amazing browser game. It lets players fly literally anywhere in the world with an assortment of aircraft, including gliders, jets, and even a hot air balloon! The game was designed by Xavier, and a few developers are hard at work to continually improve the game. To ensure the best experience, the game provides the ability to create an account. The account lets fellow pilots chat with each other. GeoFS provides HD graphics and terrain for 9.99€, but allows pilots to fly for free with an acceptable resolution of 10-60 meters. The game runs on CesiumJS, and the terrain is awesome in many places. Aircraft GeoFS provides stunning replications of aircraft. Some are large, like the Airbus A380. Others are small, like the Cessna 172. Each plane is painstakingly detailed, and many have awesome cockpit views. Some planes can fly extremely high, like the Concorde. Others are meant for lower altitudes, like the Embraer Phenom 100. While each plane is unique and fun to fly for hours on end, Xavier has allowed other people to create their own planes. From a special Community Contributed list, pilots can use many different liveries, from the Boeing 747 to the CRJ-900. Several air craft have minor problems including rollovers due to overspeed and banking problems, but do not pose significant risks to flights. Graphics GeoFS provides stunning HD graphics for $9.99 a year. However, they also provide excellent 10-60 meter resolution imagery for free. While the imagery may look terrible on the ground, at 2500 feet in the air it looks normal. At even higher altitudes it looks as awesome as the HD imagery. Locations GeoFS provides preset locations that are stunning whether HD is used or not. Places like the Grand Canyon, Mount Everest, and Uluru, Australia, are frequently visited for their stunning beauty even at low resolutions. Airports, of course, take up most of the preset locations. Some of the default airports are Miami International, Los Angeles Intl, Logan Intl, and the John C. Stennis Aircraft Carrier. Without HD, the editors added runways to main airports so pilots can land on the runway and not on the taxiway, terminal, etc. Chat & Roleplaying GeoFS provides a chat ability with the creation of an account. Pilots, when they create their account, are able to chat with other pilots and discuss where they are flying, what they are flying, etc. A community has grown up around this chat. Many people have become Air Traffic Controllers (ATC), have joined civilian flight groups such as Worldwide Airways, or military flight groups such as the USAF. There are two types of roleplaying in GeoFS. Civilian roleplaying mostly consists of ATC's and long haul flights around the world. This is the most peaceful of the two. Military roleplaying mostly consists of wars, intercepting unauthorized aircraft, and aerial combat. As GeoFS is not a military game, pilots argue over whether they are destroyed or not. It is up to the pilot whether or not to engage in any roleplay whatsoever. They even have the option of leaving off chat. Updates January 20th, 2020 - LRX releases their G7, a Cargolux Boeing 747-8F. December 2019 - Airbus A380 has 3 new liveries November 2019 - The livery update is added, new liveries can be found on the 737, Cessna 172 and other planes. See Also List of Airports that have Pages List of Countrywide Airport Pages Gallery Category:GeoFS